Work machines or towed assemblies often have rear hitch modules that provide a coupling location for a plurality of different towed devices. In addition to providing one or more coupling points, the hitch module is coupled to a frame to be sufficiently strong to pull the towed devices under different load conditions. In order to accommodate heavy load conditions, the hitch module is typically fixedly mounted to the frame, i.e., the hitch module does not move substantially relative to the frame. In this configuration, the hitch module must be correctly aligned with the towed device in order to properly couple the hitch module thereto.
Properly aligning the hitch module with the towed device can be difficult because of the weight/positioning of the towed device and because of the location of the hitch module on the work machine or towed assembly.